


All Of My Thoughts Of You

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humiliation, Public Sex, Roof Top Sex, Stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Five.The deadly sharp set of her scarlet lips, a smirk and a grimace, made him feel sickened by the other ways she made him feel.





	All Of My Thoughts Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say that I can't believe that I'm the first to write this pairing, but she is kinda obscure. Still, I love her very much and so I wrote this.
> 
> Title is from "Graceless" by The National. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He didn’t really know why his knees hit the rough, cold gravel of the rooftop as he stood before her. Worship felt like second nature to him, but there was something even more perverse about his worship of her. Marc’s face heated up even as the cold wind blew, but she knew that his eyes were on the long, exposed line of her leg, eyes tracing it up to a place that was just hidden from him, and that was enough to make him feel even guiltier. 

Scarlet couldn’t see his face under his mask but he knew that she could tell just where his eyes were drawn to. Where his mind was, looking to what he could see and wondering what lay beneath that heavy, billowing red cloak that matched his own white one. 

The wind whipped around them both and Marc willed himself not to shiver, staring up at Scarlet. She moved closer to him, hands reaching out and caressing his face. Painted nails, red like everything about her, pushed up the mask just until it was on the bridge of his nose. His mouth fell open and she ran fingers along his bottom lip, stroking the line of his stubbled jaw. 

“Sinful.” She said, voice almost lost under the roar of the wind.

The word made his face flush and he ran his tongue across his gaped lips, brushing against her thumb. Scarlet gasped but didn’t pull her hand away, pressing harder against his lip until the ever-present cut on it split again. She pressed her thumb into his mouth and he tasted his blood on her hands. The copper tang on her skin made him moan, and he held open his mouth for her.

“My white angel,” She sighed, sliding her thumb against his tongue and pulling it out to gather more of his blood on it. “My darling angel, I didn’t know you could be capable of such _disgusting_ things.”

The disgust in her voice wasn’t something that was lost to the wind, and his face burned with it. Despite that, though, Marc found himself growing hard in his costume and it was something that she noticed too. Scarlet’s leg moved forward and his gloved hands touched her, sliding up and resting against her thigh, the toe of her red heel pressing against the growing bulge.

“ _God_.” He groaned, voice hoarse and muffled around the thumb in his mouth.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she pressed in just a bit harder, enough to send a twinge of pain up his spine. Her long dug into the side of his face, forcing him to look up at her. He knew he’d have the crescent moon shapes of her nails imprinted into his skin long after she would leave him there on the roof, a reminder of her written in the marks and bruises she would press into his skin, that he would find himself touching the next time he has alone.

The sound of her anger, sharper and more sudden than the pain, dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her.

“Do _not_ take the Lord’s name in vain.” She hissed through her teeth, anger written plain over her face.

“ _Y-Yes_ , sorry!” He gasped out, leaning in and pressing his face against her bare thigh.

Scarlet nodded, loosening her grip on him and once again stroking her fingers through the stubble on his chin. He looked up at her from his place against her thigh, pressing a tentative kiss to her thigh. She murmured her approval and he moved further up, moving as if she could push him back with every move.

Instead of pushing him back, however, she just pulled her cloak aside, revealing her fully bared skin. His mouth went dry and he looked up at her.

“You're lucky that I'm willing to commit such disgusting acts to sate your sinful ways.”

Her scarlet lips were set in a sort of grimace, and he responded with another kiss on the top of her thigh. Marc breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. Scarlet cupped the back of his head, drawing him in until his mouth was pressed into her wet cunt, dripping onto his lips. Marc flicked tongue out experimentally and she sighed, pulling him in even closer.

“Oh _yes_ , my angel,” She crooned, moaning as his tongue found her clit, “That horrid mouth is good for something.”

He set to work, licking up her clit and tasting her on his tongue. Marc circled her clit and sucked it between his lips before moving down and slipping into her hole, thrusting inside of her a few times before moving back out to give her clit more attention. 

The smell and taste of Scarlet surrounded him, filling him with delirious arousal deep in the pit of his stomach. She clouded his mind and he could only rut up against her foot desperately, painfully hard and leaking. The wetter she got, the more he could taste, strong and heavy on his tongue and he wanted even more. God, Khonshu, he wanted so much more. Marc was desperate for his own orgasm, ready to tip over the edge just from the taste of her and her foot on his still-clothed cock, he dared not touch himself for it would be far too filthy and she would push him away.

He couldn’t let that happen, not when this was his only salvation for her vengeance.

“I can’t believe the sins you’re making me commit, you think you can help me but, sweet angel, you only make things much worse.” She panted, pulling him closer as her orgasm drew near.

A few more flicks of his tongue and a hard suck to her clit, and Scarlet was pulling him impossibly close and cursing his name as she came. He licked up the wetness she gave until she was pushing back, foot pressing down just a bit harder until he was gasping and moaning.

“ _Scarlet_!” He choked, moaning once more as he spilled hot white cum in his costume pants, just from her foot and the taste of her on his tongue.

“You’re sick!” She hissed, pushing him back and adjusting her cloak to cover herself.

Scarlet ran away on unsteady, leaving him and his sins kneeling on the rooftop, Marc licking the taste of her off of his lips and wondering when they would see each other next.

After all, they were fated to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
